About My Love Destiny
by boojaeSarang
Summary: aku terbuai hingga rasa sakit itu kembali... lagi/YUNJAE
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

.

.

.

.

_Karena terlalu mencintainya aku terlena….._

_Karena cintanya aku berpikir ini sudah berubah…_

_Karena cintanya aku mengalaminya… lagi_

_Karena cintanya…. Aku melupakannya…. Cintaku…. Takdirku…. _

.

.

.

"Mianhae…. Aku tak bisa…"

"Aigoo, kau tampan sekali, hyung"

.

"Joesonghabnida, tuan. Maaf aku sungguh tidak sengaja"

"Cantik sekali.. apa Tuhan kehilangan salah satu malaikatnya?"

.

"Eosseo, eosseoyo, selamat dat… Tuan"

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku"

.

"Saranghae"

"Gomawo"

.

"AKU LELAH BERSAMAMU. BERKALI KALI AKU MELAKUKANNYA KAU TETAP TIDAK PERNAH BISA MEMBERIKANNYA PADAKU"

"Tak perlu, kau tinggalah disini, aku akan pergi, tapi kumohon izinkan taepoong bersamaku"

"Surat yang indah, ku harap kau bahagia"

.

"Yunnie, bisakah kau datang, kumohon"

"Tubuh yunnie hangat, joongie suka"

Ketika joongie bangun nanti joongie harap yunnie masih disini, memeluk joongie

.

"Yunnie, eoddiya"

"Taepoong-ah lihat Yunnie sangat tampan"

_Aku ingin selalu melihat senyumnya… percayalah aku baik – baik saja… sekalipun aku harus menukar nyawaku untukmu.._

_Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, hingga aku melupakan takdirku… tentang aku yang akan selalu sendiri. _

_Saranghae, nae bear_


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeong boo author baru di sini, hhm semoga ff boo banyak yang suka…**

**Makasih ya buat yang udah ninggalin jejak, boo gak bakal banyak cuap cuap pokonya makasih banget buat yang udah nerima ff boo… maaf ya klo ceritanya aneh boo belum cukup berpengalaman….**

**Ooh iya ff ini tuh main pairnya yunjae tapi ada wonjaenya juga… mungkin untuk 2 chapter kedepan**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**ABOUT MY LOVE DESTINY**

**.**

**.**

**Jaejoong POV**

Hai namaku Kim.. ah aniya ku pikir aku sudah tidak bisa menggunakan marga itu lagi.. baiklah akan ku ulang namaku jaejoong. aku adalah pemilik dari _JJ Restaurant _yang sudah bercabang kemana - mana. Aah.. Apa kalian penasaran mengapa aku tidak menggunakan margaku? Hhaah… sebenarnya mudah saja, aku hanya merasa tak pantas menggunakannya lagi setelah semua yang telah terjadi.

Akan ku ceritakan sedikit tentang kehidupanku. Saat ini aku berumur 26 tahun, aku tidak tau siapa orang tua kandungku yang ku tahu ketika aku berumur 5 tahun tuan dan nyonya kim mengadopsiku dari panti. Tapi kemudian ketika aku berumur 17 tahun mereka mengusirku karena rasa ku yang menyimpang. Aku sudah 2 kali memergoki kekasih ku berselingkuh, tapi karena kegagalan itu aku bisa menjadi sesukses ini. Hingga akhirnya aku bertemu dengan seorang CEO muda yang tampan, dan aku berharap ia juga tidak meninggalkanku.

.

.

At Saturday morning

.

Seperti pagi pagi yang sebelumnya, aku akan bangun sebelum dia bangun dan akan terus memandangi wajahnya hingga matahari perlahan mulai muncul. Dia adalah Choi Siwon, seorang CEO muda yang terkenal cemerlang dalam setiap langkah yang diambilnya. Dia jugalah yang telah berhasil merebut hatiku dan seluruh inderaku, hingga aku hanya memandang kearahnya, mendengar perkataannya, mencium aromanya, dan juga merasakan sentuhannya. Tak ada yang lain… hanya dirinyalah seorang.

Aku bahkan tak pernah bosan memandanginya. Setiap malam aku selalu berdoa semoga ketika aku bangun nanti dia masih ada di sebelah ku. Aah iya untuk informasi saja sudah 2 tahun ini aku tinggal bersamanya di apartemen mewahnya.

.

**Author POV**

.

"Aku tau aku tampan… apa kau sangat mengagumi ketampananku"

Siwon berkata sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher jaejoong

Jaejoong juga membalas pelukan Siwon sambil mengelus kepalah kekasihnya penuh sayang dan tersenyum lembut.

"Mandilah aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu"

"Aku tak mau mandi jika tak kau mandikan, sayang…"

Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya Siwon malah semakin menenggelamkan dirinya, bahkan mulai menjilati permukaan leher jaejoong.

"Aaaah… wonnie-ah"

"Aku menginginkanmu, sayang"

Siwonpun mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir, semakin lama Siwonpun memperdalam ciumannya dan mulai melumat bibir cherry jaejoong dan meminta jalan masuk untuk gua hangat jaejoong. jaejoong pun dengan senang hati membuka jalan untuk lidah Siwon. Lidah merekapun saling membelit. Tangan siwon juga tak tinggal diam dia mulai menggerayangi tubuh jaejoong.

"Mmmhh.. wonnie-ah… aaahh.."

Dan biarlah pagi ini menjadi pagi yang hangat untuk mereka

.

Seperti biasanya jaejoong akan menyiapkan sarapan sambil menunggu siwon mandi. Saat sedang membuat nasi goreng jaejoong tersentak, bahkan hampir menjatuhkan spatula yang dipegangnya, ketika tiba-tiba saja sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya erat. Bahkan tanpa menengok, jaejoong tau siapa yang tengah memeluknya sambil menyandarkan dagunya di pundak jaejoong. Wangi maskulin yang sudah sangat dihapalnya. Choi Siwon.

"Apa yang sedang kau buat, sayang?"

"Hanya nasi goreng, persediaan makanan sudah hampir habis, aku akan ke super market nanti siang"

"Mengapa kau hanya memakai kemejaku, kau berniat menggodaku lagi? Kau tahu melihatmu seperti ini, "adikku" rasanya ingin masuk ke"rumahnya" lagi"

"Wonnie-ah mengapa kau mudah sekali terangsang?"

"Hanya padamu, sayang"

"Aigoo, lihatlah kita bahkan baru akan menikah 2 bulan lagi tapi kau sudah menyerangku berkali-kali, bagaimana kalau sudah menikah nanti?"

"Maka aku akan membuatmu tak bisa berjalan sepanjang hari."

"YYYAAKK… Aiisshh….. kka, pergilah. Kau bahkan belum mengenakan pakaianmu"

"Baiklah aku kekamar dulu.."

Cup

Siwonpun berlalu ke kamarnya setelah berhasil mengecup pipi jaejoong.

"DASAR KUDA MESUM"

.

Setelah berpakaian rapi siwon segera menuju ruang makan untuk mengisi perutnya, tentu saja dengan san kekasih.

"Eh rapi sekali apa kau akan keluar?" Tanya jaejoong dengan tatapan bingung

"Ne, aku ada pertemuan dengan salah satu clienku"

"Apa kau akan pulang larut lagi?"

"Ani, aku tidak akan pulang malam ini, mungkin aku akan pulang minggu malam, tak perlu menungguku"

Wajah jaejoong yang awalnya sudah cerah, kembali sedih

"Ini sudah 3 bulan sejak terakhir kali kita menghabiskan waktu libur bersama. Tak bisakah hyungmu menggantikanmu? Untuk kali ini saja"

"Jae kita sudah sering membahas ini, kau tahu aku sangat sibuk, apa kau mulai mencurigaiku? Aku tak menyangka kau berpikir begitu"

Jaejoong tau jika siwon sudah menyebut nama aslinya ia itu berarti siwon marah padanya. Jaejoong yang selama ini sudah menahan kecemburuannya pun akhirnya mengutarakan apa yang dirasakannya selama ini.

"Apa aku salah jika aku cemburu pada kekasihku sendiri, kau berubah sejak 3 bulan lalu, kau mudah marah dan sering pulang larut, kau membuat ku takut"

"Kau berlebihan, Jae"

Ssreet

"Aku selesai"

Siwon pun berlalu dari ruang makan, meninggalkan jaejoong dengan air mata yang mulai menetes perlahan.

"Apa kau juga akan meninggalkanku seperti mereka wonnie-ah, tak bisakah seseorang menetap bersamaku? Tuhan Kumohon jagalah hatinya untuk ku"

.

SKIP

.

Setelah berminggu-minggu kejadian di meja makan itu, siwon kini semakin berubah, semakin dingin, dan selalu pulang larut, ia bahkan seolah tidak perduli dengan pernikahan mereka berdua yang tinggal 2 minggu lagi. Meskipun begitu jaejoong tetap mencintai siwon sepenuh hatinya, ia bahkan pernah mendapati siwon yang pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Namun jaejoong tetap menerimanya dengan kasih dan sayang nya.

Saat ini jaejoong sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke _Choi Building _untuk mengantarkan makan siang. Jaejoong merasa sudah lama sekali ia tidak mengantarkan makan siang untuk sang kekasih. Lagi pula jaejoong tidak ada kerjaan hari ini. Selain bekal makan siang untuk siwon jaejoong juga membawakan sup ginseng untuk calon appa mertuanya.

.

Setelah menempuh 30 menit perjalanan akhirnya jaejoong tiba di _Choi Building. _Ketika sampai seluruh karyawan langsung menunduk hormat dan dibalas dengan senyum manis jaejoong. Jaejoongpun langsung menuju lift dan menekan angka 23, tempat ruangan siwon berada.

Saat sampai di lantai 23 ryeowook langsung menyapanya. Ryeowook adalah sekretaris siwon.

"Joongie-ya lama tak berjumpa" ucap ryeowook sambil memeluk jaejoong

"Ne, hyung. Bogosippeoyo"

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya jaejong langsung mengutarakan tujuannya ke sini

"Aah.. hyung apa kuda-ku ada di dalam?"

"Sepertinya ada. Aku juga baru kembali dari ruangan yesungie"

"Kalau begitu aku ke dalam dulu hyung, sampai nanti"

"Ne"

Ketika sampai di depan ruangan siwon, jaejoong langsung membuka pintunya, namun sebelum terbuka lebar, jaejoong meremas dadanya, matanya panas, telinganya pun berdengung, kakinya seperti menjadi jelly, tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya. Setitik mutiara yang sangat berharga itupun akhirnya kembali jatuh…

.

**Jaejoong POV**

.

Aku bersandar di depan pintunya… mendengarkan semua perkataan itu… mendengarkan suara-suara aneh itu… kumohon jangan lagi… aku sungguh takut untuk merasakannya lagi… jebbal…

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Waahh akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini… maaf ya kalo kepanjangan + aneh**

**Please, tinggalin review readers biar boo jadi semangat dan readers boleh kritik kok klo ff boo ada yang kurang atau gimana gitu… boo terima koq**


End file.
